Not Again
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Miles couldn't bear losing another Peter Parker.


" **Not Again"**

* * *

 _ **Hi, my dear readers! I'm SO excited about**_ **Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse** _ **, but sadly, the movie will be released in Mexico until December 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **. On Christmas Day! Can you believe it? I had to wait almost two more weeks to see it! I have been very careful with the spoilers (I have been avoiding Tumblr and the movie's Original Score). Fortunately, the waiting is almost over; meanwhile, I offer you this story I came up after seeing that clip of Peter and Miles in which, while they're escaping from a lab, Peter glitches for a moment and falls.**_

 _ **Sorry if there's some mistakes, I'm not an English speaker. I'll write the Spanish version of this later. You can also find this story in Archive of Our Own and Wattpad.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 **NOT AGAIN**

No. This couldn't be happening again. This had to be a bad dream, a very awful nightmare from which he would soon wake up.

But it wasn't.

Brooklyn, his home, was now collapsing; buildings, houses and people were glitching and disappearing. All because of that stupid Super-Collider, that, and Prowler, who was none other than his uncle, Aaron. His dad was right about not letting him see his uncle, he was right about not trusting him, but he never listened. Now not just him, but his friends, his city and everyone he loved was now paying for it.

Miles, with his new suit and half of his mask torn, was trying desperately to get up and reach Spider-Gwen, who was lying motionless a few meters away from him and had started glitching too. The other Spider-Men were also sprawled on the ground, defeated, injured, and now glitching as well.

It was all his fault. After having messing up with the Super-Collider a few weeks ago, trying to play the superhero and getting his Peter Parker killed.

The Super-Collider created an interdimentional fissure, bringing five different versions of Spider-Man out of their realities and into Miles's dimension. They discovered that, the longer they spent out of their dimensions, they would start disappearing and so as their respective worlds.

The presence of these Spider-Men in Miles's dimension was also affecting it, because by not belonging to it, they had altered the space-time order. That's why everything in Brooklyn had started glitching and disappearing, and soon, the glitch would spread to the rest of New York, then the whole country, and later, the world.

A groan of pain got Miles out of his thoughts: it was Peter. The 37 years old Peter Parker from other dimension, who had been teaching him how to be Spider-Man, had started glitching again, but this time, it was worse.

He was disappearing.

This couldn't be happening. Miles finally got up and ran quickly where Peter was lying without his mask. He kneeled beside him and placed his head on his lap; he looked tired and weak, just like the other Peter when he was about to die.

"It seems like this is the end, kid," Old Peter said weakly. "I'm done."

"No. No, don't say that." Miles pleaded. "It's not too late, we can still stop Kingpin, we can still make the Super-Collider work again!"

"There's no more time left." Peter replied while his face was glitching and his feet started disappearing.

Miles didn't want to admit it, but he was right: there was no more time. Peter was the first one in getting out from his universe, so he had spent more time out of it. He couldn't believe that in spite everything, they had failed.

Peter and the other Spider-Men had gone to the Kingpin's lair to reactivate the Super-Collider so they could return to their worlds, but they didn't think that an ambush by the Sinister Six would be waiting for them, which had also been taken out of their universes by Kingpin himself. He had selected the most dangerous versions of each one of the members to destroy them, and he almost managed to, but for Miles, who arrived just in time, although later, he wasn't rival for Kingpin. During the fight, he destroyed the Super-Collider's control panel again. The other Spider-Men had barely defeated the Sinister Six, but now, they couldn't go home anymore.

When it was moment to fight the huge Kingpin, they were defeated very easily because the battle with the Sinister Six left them exhausted, especially Peter, who had trouble battling Doc Ock. Miles had helped him to get out of his predicament, but Kingpin had beaten him so bad that he was left lying on the ground while he watched with impotence how his friends and his city vanished.

The night when Miles got his powers in that subway station, he had met the Spider-Man of his dimension, who had told him that now he had powers like him. At the beginning, Miles was terrified, but after an inspirational conversation with his hero, he decided to use his new power for the good, he had promised him that. And feeling confident, it was easy for him to follow Prowler.

Prowler had been the responsible of the Super-Collider incident the first time. Miles had followed him into Kingpin's lair, where he found the Super-Collider, although at firs he had mistaken it with a bomb. Spider-Man arrived in that instant, who had also followed the Prowler and now he had to deal with Kingpin too, who wasn't very happy to see him.

While Spidey was busy, Miles tried to deactivate the artifact, but instead, he managed to start it and made it explode along with most part of the building.

And in turn, causing Spider-Man to end up crushed under the rubble.

Spidey had been beaten badly by Kingpin, and had received a huge scratch on the chest by Prowler before the building collapsed over him. Fortunately, Miles came out harmless, but Spider-Man…

The kid had approached next to his hero, now dying and trapped under a huge rubble from the ceiling. Miles tried to get him out, but he stopped him grabbing him by the arm.

"Kid…" he said while coughing. "You have to get out of here before someone sees you."

Miles denied with his head.

"No." he replied. "I'm not leaving you here. You can still be saved, you're Spider-Man!"

It was then when the web-slinger took off his mask, showing now his face full with resignation.

"Not anymore." He said giving Miles his mask. He saw him with teary eyes. "Now it is your turn."

Miles stared sadly at him. Slowly, Spider-Man, New York's hero and symbol of hope, was closing his eyes, succumbing to the darkness. He was dead.

After the dead of the Spider-Man from his universe, Miles had tried to follow in his footsteps but without success, he didn't know how to control his powers, he didn't even had web-shooters. Besides, he was feeling guilty about what had happened to his Peter.

Now everything was happening again: Kingpin, the Super-Collider, Peter…

Miles couldn't bear losing another Peter Parker. When this Old Peter arrived at his dimension, he had promised himself not to let something bad happen to him, he promised himself to be a better Spider-Man, he promised himself to listen and learn from him. But now this Peter was also about to disappear.

"Don't be sad." Peter said staring at his eyes. He had the same resignation gaze the other Peter had. He had also accepted his destiny. "This time we spent together I managed to learn more from you than you from me. You're a better Spider-Man than I ever was."

Peter took Miles's hand firmly. "You're an exceptional Spider-Man."

He could see through Miles's mask broken lens how a tear rolled down his cheek.

"You can still stop Kingpin and save Brooklyn." Peter's body had almost disappeared completely.

"I won't fail you this time." Miles sentenced while he wiped his tears. "I promise."

Peter smiled at him while the rest of his body finally vanished. Miles was left alone, kneeled on the ground. He hadn't realized that the other Spider-Men had got up and had been watching. Soon, Spider-Gwen had kneeled beside him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miles." She said sadly.

Miles stood up, now more determined than ever. He was going to stop Kingpin at all costs, and he was going to do it for both Peters. He wasn't gonna give up so easily, after all, he was Spider-Man.

"Let's go." He said with determination. "We have a city to save."

* * *

 _ **I know, it wasn't a happy ending for Peter, but I'm sure that it won't happen like this in the movie. Anyways, this was my Christmas gift for you, guys, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, don't drink too much, be careful with the fireworks, may the salad and the turkey don't get you sick and, especially, don't forget to see**_ **Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse** _ **so we can talk about the movie when I've seen it. I say goodbye and have a great time.**_


End file.
